3 Cats and a Dog: What could go wrong?
by ghost509
Summary: The three loved him so much, that they would do almost anything for him or to be with him. Read as the 2 veteran agents and 2 rookie criminals turn agents have adventures of a life time. Both action packed and romantic adventures. Set in a different/similar universe to my other TUFF Puppy story. Possible Lemons, if I can find someone to write them for me and/or help me with them.
1. Paralogue

**(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. Plus I would like to say as far as I know this is the first story of its kind on this site. So YAY me. Will announce the couple/couples in the next chapter, but I think you can already tell who its going to be about. Also if you like this, check out my other stories and if you like Pokémon, I have a poll going on my profile, so check it out and vote.)**

He had touched all three of there hearts. He saved one's life day after day and made her life the happiest it's ever been since she started as a Agent. One he made fell welcomed, he knew she wasn't whom she said she was, yet treated her like she was who she pretended to be, he was even gentle when he arrested her. And, the last one, he looked like her partner. Yet he was nicer, smarter, a better strategist, faster, stronger, better looking somehow, had a far more scarred past, was more mysterious, gentle, and caring, even to villains. He had a heart of gold and soul of sliver. Was the bravest and handsomest person either one of the three had ever meet. They wanted. No needed him to be in there lives. Sure two were villains, but they could and would change for him. In fact two of them were in Petropolis jail right now, getting ready to be relished tomorrow and thinking about the figure in the process.

We cut to one figure in her jail cell. She was a Cat with black hair, tan fur, and green eyes. She was in about her mid twenties, give or take a few years and was wearing a prison jumpsuit. And, was holding a picture of her and the figure in question.

"It's not fair. She was always the one to get good grades, got all the guys, everybody loved her, more then me anyway, she has the job as a Agent, and gets to spend everyday with _him_." She whispered to herself, and saying 'him' in a dreamy voice. "He will be the one thing I will get." She stated, and with that she finished carving a heart in the cell wall. With the letters D and K in it, but was separated by a +. After that she had gone so sleep. But on the other side of the jail a similar thing was going on. With a cat of the same description. But she wore a eye patch, that way you could tell her apart from the other two.

"Soon my love, you shall me mine." The new cat figure said in a Russian accent. She was also holding a picture of her and the male figure in question. While also carving a heart in cell wall. With the letters saying D and MC in it, also separated by a +. And, with that she also fell asleep. Dreaming about tomorrow, due to it also being the day she would be relished.


	2. Relished, new job, and meeting's

**(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. I would like to thank you guys for the good feedback. At first I thought this story wouldn't be very good, but I got some positive feedback and I'm sticking too this story. Also if you like this story I have a few others you might want to check out. And, I have a Pokémon poll going on my profile, so don't forget to check it out and vote. Plus, don't forget to fav, review, and follow. I'm am also a beta reader, so check out my beta profile. But, on a sad note, due to me starting school yesterday, I'm might not be able to update as much, but will get at least a chapter a week for one story, if not more. This I swear. The couples are Dudley X Kitty, Dudley X Katty, and Dudley X Madame Catastrophe. Was gonna have a 'cat fight' but need help with it. It was going to between Katty and Catastrophe, just after they got out of jail, but unless someone can send me a good fight scene, I can't do anything for now. Sorry. But anyway on with the show.)**

**Next Day. Early Morning. About 10:00 a.m.**

Today was the day they would finally be relished from Petropolis Jail. They had been in prison for months, due to Super Soldier Secret Agent Dudley 'Ghost Dog' Puppy. Were they mad? Yeah, but because they became evil. In fact if it wasn't for him, they probably still be evil, but now they were trying to turn over a new leaf. In order to be with him, neither having any knowledge of there competition. But, for now they were gathering there possession's, and getting ready to leave. In fact they were gathering them right now.

"One black jumpsuit, similar to Agent Kitty Katswell's yet different in some areas, one wallet, full of money, credit cards, a ID, and a drivers license, one grapple gun, and one blaster." The officer stated, as he handed the possession's to Katty Katswell, criminal and twin sister to Kitty Katswell. After that she had gone into the bathroom, in order the change and finally get out of here. But on the other side of the jail, a similar thing was going on. This time with the Russian cat.

"One, purple cloak/overcoat thing, wallet filled with money, ID'S, credit cards, drivers license, one blaster, one grapple hook, one fake goatee, and one set of keys." This police officer stated, while also handing over this cats possession's. After that she had gone into the bathroom in order to change, along with throwing away the fake goatee. After, both were finished they had stepped out of the bathrooms, walked towards the front door, and walked out, while smelling the fresh air, and walking off. But not without the Russian cat, seeing the Kitty duplicate and thinking it was really her.

_'Katswell.'_ Catastrophe thought, hatred and a hint of jealously evident his her thoughts. Due to her being apart of her getting sent to jail. And, with that she had raised her blaster and fired a shot, missing her target by mere millimeters. Katty had turned around, shocked by the attack, only to see a Russian duplicate version of her sister. Thinking that it was her actual sister she had pulled her blaster as well. Katty shot as well, almost hitting Catastrophe in the process. Now they were at a stand off.

"Drop the blaster Kitty. I don't want to shoot, but I might anyway." Katty stated, with the Russian duplicate's head in sight.

"I'm not Agent Kawsell's and I don't take kindly to threats from the enemy. Now drop your weapon Kitty." Catastrophe ordered, also having Katty's head in her sights.

"Who are you? And, I'm not Kitty." Katty asked and said, still not lowering her blaster.

"I am Madame Catastrophe. And, if your not Kitty Katswell, then who are you?" Catastrophe questioned, not lowering her weapon as well.

"I'm that goody two shoes sister. Katty Katswell." Katty answered. Both still had there blaster pointed at each other, just incase.

"We lower them on three." Catastrophe told her, Katty nodded and both counted to three and lowered there weapons, still not fully trusting each other.

"Sorry about the uh, almost shooting your head off thing." Catastrophe apologized awkwardly, while putting the blaster back into its carrier.

"Wasn't the first, and won't be the last." Katty replied, also putting her blaster away. After that, she had started walking away, noticeably towards T.U.F.F HQ.

"Where are you going?" Catastrophe questioned, while walking the same way.

"To blackmail my way into becoming an agent for T.U.F.F." Katty answered, ahead by a few feet.

"Well it appears we have more in common then looks." Catastrophe stated, while catching up with her.

"You gonna try to blackmail your way into.?" Katty questioned.

"Da." Catastrophe answered.

**(Minutes later. Front of T.U.F.F HQ.)**

They had walked in silence until they were at T.U.F.F. Of, course they couldn't just walk in side, too many agents. So they decided to use there grapple guns in order to sneak in. Luckily Catastrophe had memorized the whole building's interior and exterior structure. So she had aimed at a window with her grapple gun, with Katty following the same example, and fired at a open window, they were launched up and in the room, only to find that it was The Chief's office. They heard the Chief coming so they hid behind the door in order not to be seen, well not just yet. Seconds later the Chief had came rolling in with his monitor/robot, while leaving the door opened.

"Need to remind him there just trainees." The Chief mumbled to himself, but then his door had slammed shut, he turned around, only to see two villains he had thought were still in jail. Surprised by the two newcomers he had pulled out the tiny blaster that was in his carrier.

"What are you two doing here? How'd you get in here?" He asked while aiming.

"How we got in here is simple. You had the window opened and we had grappling hooks. As for why were here is also simple. We want to be Agents." Catastrophe explained, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

The Chief hadn't said anything. Then he smirked, which turned into a smile, and then laughter. "Hahahaha. Yo-you expect me, to hand two criminals, jobs as T.U.F.F Agents. That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. And, I've heard some of the things Agent Ghost Dog has gone." He laughed and said, trying to relax and get back his composure.

"Yes we do expect you too have us become Agents. Unless you want that terrible secret of yours to be relished, and told to the media." Katty told him while smirking.

"And, what secret is that?" Chief questioned, getting his composure and raising his eyebrow.

"That your the reason that all of those people were injured or killed on that rescue op you were on." Katty told him, much to his shock and horror. You see The Chief was part of a rescue op a long time ago. He and a team were sent into a village whose occupants were enemy's and civilians. They rescued the hostages and Chief was sent to look around, in order to make sure the village was good for a bombing run. Well he didn't check, and over one hundred civilians were killed in the crossfire along with one hundred-fifty enemy's. He was the only one that knew, and if the press got ahold of this information, then that would mean he would be fired, and sent to jail for life, or even the death penalty.

"Ok, ok. I'll play along. . . .You two got the jobs." Chief said, with a depressed sigh, knowing that he had lost. And, with that Katty and Catastrophe grinned in victory, that was until they heard Chief's next words.

"Agent Katswell, please come to my office." Chief ordered, via the microphone that was in his office. This had worried the two immensely. They were hoping not to encounter her too early There worry had increased when the Chief's door opened and walked in Kitty Katswell.

"You needed to see me Chief?" Kitty questioned, while walking up to the front of his desk.

"Yes Ms. Katswell. T.U.F.F has gotten two new recruits. And, I want you and Ghost Dog to show them the ropes, and for them to become your twos new partners." The Chief told her.

"Ok, where are they?" Kitty asked, trying not to sound upset or mad, and also not liking that fact that she and Dudley had to work and become partners with two new recruits, because she and Dudley worked fine alone, and with them having to babysit, also she wouldn't have any time to try to win Dudley's heart.

"Right behind you." Chief answered. Thinking that this would be interesting. Kitty turned around, only to gasp as two of her most hated enemy's stood right behind her, each with a nervous smile. Kitty, on reflex, pulled out her blaster and aimed, switching between the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Kitty questioned, anger and annoyance evident in her voice.

"Whoa, chill out sis. Were on the good side of the law this time. Honest." Katty replied with a nervous smile, while also waving her hands in front oh her. While Catastrophe did the some thing.

"It's true Agent Katswell, they were relished today and I figured why bot help them redeem themselves, and also with two experienced criminal working for T.U.F.F, then we could be able to know about crimes before they happen and stop them, and also learn how the criminal mind works." Chef said, while winking at the two ex-criminals, indicating that they should play along.

"Da, what Chief said." Catastrophe said, hoping that this would work. Kitty, looked a little convinced, but still didn't like the idea.

"But why are you partnering them up with me and Dudley?" Kitty asked, still narrowing her eyes, and putting her blaster away.

"That way they can learn from the best, and incase they turn, you two can take them down easily." Chief answered, hoping she would finally agree, and stop asking questions.

"Fine. But know this, you two betray us I WILL shoot first and ask questions never." Kitty told them in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am." Katty and Catastrophe said, while doing a nervous salute.

"Good. Now how about you give them the grand tour and after that you can take them to meet up with Agent Puppy, and start there training." Chief told Kitty, happy to get through this.

"On it Chief." Kitty told him with a salute, "Come on you two." Kitty order, while walking out the door with the two new Agents in pursuit. After that the door was closed and left The Chief with his thought.

"I pray to any god that Agent Puppy will be able to handle this. I mean, three girls that you have to work with, and are in love with you, ha almost impossible. But he is a tough S.O.B, still I need to keep tabs on them." The Chief told himself. And with that he started to get ready for the day ahead.

**(Sorry for the suckish chapter next one/few should/will be better. I hope. As, an apology gift here is I song I made be myself(not really), **

**ayo**,** I'm back, brand new maps have,  
captured my attention  
not just new maps  
but a couple new weapons  
call of duty ghosts, gonna teach these noobs a lesson  
with the maverick sniper rifle and AR  
I'm gonna get them**

**first thing first, gonna try this sniper rifle out**  
**staring thru the scope, tracker sight, you are going down**  
**I ain't even scared of ya, see you and I fire**  
**don't bring an axe to a gun fight Michael Myers**

**it's foggy up in here, I can barely see a thing**  
**but that will not prevent me from putting bullets in your brain**  
**I'm fully automatic when I'm unloading my maverick**  
**the sniper rifle is OK but this AR is just fantastic**

**but back to the maps, I'm really loving ignition**  
**cause when it comes to remakes it's the perfect addition**  
**and still I'm hoping and wishing, that someone out there will listen**  
**this map would be incredible if we had demolition**

**and bay view is fast paced,**  
**you never feel safe**  
**remember what your parents said**  
**look both ways**  
**corners and alleys**  
**we gotta find high ground**  
**and when we get bored we can ride the trolley around**

**I'm so excited, I just can't contain it**  
**give me a sniper rifle on the new map containment**  
**I raise it, slay them as they're crossing the bridge**  
**complete the field orders and I'll mortar these kids**

**it's call of duty ghosts.**  
**how can you ever defeat me**  
**change my gamer tag to John Cena**  
**you can't see me**

**if your heart is still beating**  
**you had better count your blessings**  
**cause I'm coming for your team**  
**with some brand new weapons.)**


	3. Need help Sorry

**(I am sorry to say, but this is not a chapter. But when I get the chapter together and finished I will replace this with it. Anyway, if you had read any of my stories you can probably tell I can not think of a original idea to save my life. This is a example of it. I need a favor. I need you guys and gals. My faithful readers and faithful T.U.F.F Puppy readers to tell me, pm me, or review me a T.U.F.F Puppy villain, a crime they could commit, and if it a thief, then a object they could steal(like one from the show, or a made up one). If it is a made up object, then I need a name and description of it. I will pick the best/greatest one I find, or get sent. Please help me. Thank you.)**


End file.
